Love of an Old Painting
by Immortal Humour
Summary: Julchen painted two paintings for her last time, now three years later she found them hidden and brought them out to hang. She was met with a surprise and it caused her to drop her hot cocoa...she is gonna need more than Cocoa for this Nyo!Painter!PrussiaxNyo!Painting!Canada CanPru&USUK are the main pairings
1. Painting a Life

Julchen clutched at the fabric of her oversized hoodie as she looked down, listening to her brother yelling at her "YOU HAVE TO FIND A JOB SCHWESTER! WE CANT KEEP PAYING FOR YOU! YOU HAVENT SOLD A PAINTING IN MONTHS! YOU HAVE TO STOP…please." Her brother calmed down as his boyfriend rubbed his shoulder calming him down. "Okay, I'll stop Luddy. Just, let me paint on last thing then I'll give you my supplies okay?" Julchens voiced cracked and she looked up at her brother showing her worn out eyes with the dark circles under her eyes, her hollow face, and messy hair.

Her brother sighed and ran a hand through his blond blocks "Fine, but I will be visiting tomorrow." After that her brother got up and headed out of the small messy apartment, a tired slump in his broad shoulders. Julchen sighed and looked at the last empty canvas she had, she wanted her last painting to be her best one yet. She wanted this painting to be something she wanted to paint, not something she was making to appeal to others. With that in mind she got up and grabbed the canvas, she put it on a easel and just started mixing colors. She didn't want to sketch it out, she has painted enough to not have to and she wanted this to be straight from her mind.

She grabbed yellow, orange, and white, she started mixing them to make the perfect skin tone. Tan but not to tan the perfect tone, different from the ones she sees on the streets of New York. She mixed colors for the perfect golden color, golden like the sun. Then blues and purples for a beautiful purple that you could get lost in.

She painted for hours, never stopping and never getting tired. Her pale almost sickly skin obtaining paint stains, now tainted with blues, purples, yellows, and reds. Her long boney fingers covered in blues and greens from blending paint the way she did since a child. The edge of her purple hoodie now had white on it from when the neighbors got in the fight next door and scared her. Her calming humming filled the silence in the air for hours on end, forever continuing the same tune in the same tone holding the same bittersweet sound that she learned from.

The morning light poked through the crooked curtains and shone over the painting as the albino filled in the last bit of the enchanting purple eye. She set down the brush and paint covered palette before taking a step back to look at the finished painting. There, stood a girl with her hair in loose honey colored pigtails, her purple eyes warm and inviting behind red rimmed circular glasses and a smile that showed that though she was timid she was kind. Her red hoodie was open and blowing the wind, showing the maple leaf design at the bottom, the red matching the clips holding her bangs in place. She stood in a field with a blue sky in the background. She held a white stuffed bear in one arm while the other hand was held out to the viewer, offering her hand.

Julchen stared at her painting for what felt like hours as her exhausted mind powered through a never endless train of thoughts surrounding around the girl in the painting. She realized that the girl needed someone; if you looked close enough into her eyes there was a touch of loneliness. Looking around she saw a old canvas with light lineart on it and went to rinse off her supplies. She knew that this was breaking her promise to Ludwig but this would eat away if she didn't.

She erased the old lineart before starting again, this time making two different skin tones. A tan one showing that they liked being the sun and a paler one that showed they stayed inside more. She mixed different colors for a bright energetic blue and a calm serene green. She mixed yellow and oranges to make a dark golden blond more of a dirty blond than the last and then yellows, oranges, and white to make a lighter blond. Her hands moved quickly with the mixing and soon her boney wrist was flicking the brush across the canvas, creating streaks of golds, browns, and blues.

She doesn't know how long it was until she finished but when she did her brother was knocking at her door. Sighing, she put the supplies in the sink and went to answer the door. She was met with the stern yet concern look of her younger brother and his concerned Italian as well. She was use to these looks, they were common and unwelcomed. "Schweitzer…" it was more of a show of concern than a statement. She didn't say a word, she just left the door to go and pour a glass of water.

"Wow! These are amazing!" the loud voice of Feliciano caused Julchen to leave the kitchen and drew Ludwig to the Italian as well. The small Italian was looking at the two pictures or more specifically the painting of two women, there was a tall girl with a bombers jacket and short curly hair with her arm thrown around a smaller woman with long blond hair in high pigtails and calm green eyes. The taller of the two was giving a thumbs up with her free hand while she gave a big confident smile. The smaller was giving a small smile and was holding some books to her chest.

Julchen gave thanks to the Italian but noticed her brother was looking at the other along with the him, the other completely ignored. She noticed the painting was dried and decided that she can sign it now. Grabbing a sharpie she signed her name in the corner in swoopy letters then decided to name it, on the top corner she wrote the name 'Madeline Williams' she shuffled over to the other ignoring the stares she was getting and in the dry area of the background at the top above the taller girl she wrote 'Amelia Jones' and then above the other she put 'Alice Kirkland' along with her signature at the bottom.

Nothing much happened after that, her brother chewed her ear off for how messy the apartment was before leaving. Huffing she went into her room and laid down in the bed, her yellow canary flew in through the window and gave a tweet before laying down as well. Julchen rolled over and pulled the thick red cover over her entire body hoping that today would be the day she finally got to sleep.

That had been three years ago, now she was 23 and living on minimum wage. Her apartment had gotten cluttered so she decided to clean it up. She headed into the last room that became a storage room since Sophie left. She went through the bit that was left now just old books and cds, noticing something covered by a sheet by the book shelf she walked over to it. Lifting it up she found the paintings she forgot all abou she must have hid them in here hoping to hide them, giving a bittersweet smile she picked them up and carried them into the living room. She hung the one of Amelia and Alice above the tv and hung Maddie in her room by her door. After that she headed off to take a shower.

** "**dude, we were there for so long!" a loud voice said

"Shut up! At least we are out now!"

"Is Maddie awake yet?"

"Doesn't sound like it."

"Shes got a nice ass…"

"What the hell!?"

"What? Just sayin'"

Julchen headed back into her room and dropped her towel before pulling out underwear and panties. She got dressed and headed out of the room not noticing two figures sneaking past her and heading towards her room.

"Yo Maddie! You up?" a girl said as she poked at the painting "Y-yeah, I have for a bit now…" a quiet girl said as she stepped out of the painting causing paint to drip down the wall.

"Then that means you saw her change. So tell me, was her ass as smooth as I think it is?" the girl gave a perverted grin causing the brit to hit her in the back of the head not hearing the 'yeah' the shy girl gave.

Humming Julchen headed back to her room planning on watching a movie with some hot cocoa to fit the season. She was met with the sight of a girl in a blue dress chocking a girl in a brown jacket on her bed, and a blond panicking to calm them down.

She gave a shrill scream and dropped her glass causing three pairs of eyes to look at her.

_Whoops…_

**Do you love procrastination? I do. I have been laid up sick since Wednesday and have had this eating at mind. If you have noticed in my other stories I write Prussia a bit more cute than his character is suppose to be so I am just warning ya now.**


	2. Maple Leaf Wind

**Forgot to tell you last chapter but Sophie is nyo Austria I just winged a name since I added it last minute.**

Julchen cursed her loud mouth as they looked at her understanding purple eyes, all-knowing blue, and calming green were all focused at her. She was suddenly aware of the hot liquid burning her toes and hissed; she ran out of the room and headed to the closet next to the bathroom to grab a lavender towel. She wiped her toes before heading back into the room to clean up the mess only to see the girl with pigtails move her index finger up, bringing the liquid and broken ceramic of the mug up into mid air. Just wanting to clean up the mess she freaked out on the inside as she held the towel under the blob of hot cocoa and broken mug pieces.

She went into the kitchen ignoring the three girls following after her like a lost puppy and dumped the contents of the towel into the trash. Sighing, she calmed herself down before turning around to face the others. "okay…WHAT THE HELL?!" so much for being calm about it…

The girl in red flinched while the brit stepped forward "I guess we should introduce ourselves I am Alice Kirkland," she started then pointed to the girl hugging a white teddy bear "That's….." the brit stopped talking and snapped her fingers.

M-madeline Williams." The girl said just loud enough before putting her face into the top of the teddy bear. The other closed her fist on her open palm "Got it! Madecline Filliams!" the other jumped off the counter the counter munching on what was left of the owners dinner. Ew. Cold pizza.

"No its Madifine Jilliams!" sighing at the girl trying to get a word in and decided to help her out "You mean Madeline Williams?" they nodded and Julchen went to the fridge to grab the Red bull hiding in the back. She sat down in a dining room chair and waited for the Alice and the other girl to stop fighting. Madeline came over and sat down next to her "T-they aren't gonna stop you know?" she said as she looked over to the pale girl.

"mmmhmm" she hummed before taking another sip of the redbull. She looked back at the two before back at the other "W-want me to explain?" Julchen nodded before throwing her head back and chugging the rest of the energy drink.

"W-well, we are your paintings," Julchen threw her a 'you don't say look' "but we have been alive since you signed us." She got up and set the bear down before turning to her left hip to face the German and lifted up her jacket and shirt showing the familiar swoopy signature. "N-now we have your mark on us…Alice has hers on her wrist and Amelia has hers on her shoulder blade." Julchens eyes widen when she realized she practically marked them and went to grab something to drink. The taller blonde followed after "a-anyways we obviously are not human and we do have powers which is obvious. There is also others like us…" she left it at that and took the glass of milk she was offered.

The other two girls weren't stopping and you could tell the soft spoken girl was getting agitated since her right hand was twitching. She suddenly sighed and gently placed her cup down before pointing to the window causing to fly open and then flicked her wrist bringing in a strong gust of wind and…maple leaves? The wind hit the two girls knocking Amelia onto her back and Alice landing on top of her. "Jeez, if you wanted to be on top of me Alice you could've just asked!" Julchen laughed as the small British girl smacked the energetic blonde on her shoulder, her face resembling a tomato.

Julchen saw a maple leaf on her thigh and picked it up only for it to give a subtle glow and flutter in her hand. She smiled at it as it floated above her palm and span around in the air, before floating up and landing on top of her head. It glowed even brighter and shifted taking on the shape of a small baby chick and gave a tweet. The other three girls watched on in surprise not knowing what was going on. Julchen picked the chick up and cooed at it before looking up at the determined eyes in front of her.

_Uhhh…._

**Procrastinating? Check. So heres another chapter now I have to go make some for my other stories bye~ **


End file.
